Karl's Tape 04 - April 1982
Tape ; Name *Karl'sTape 04 - April 1982 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1982-04 ; Comments *Another in the Karl's Tapes series consisting of edited tracks from Kid Jensen and John Peel shows. Tracklisting *'File a' starts with a segment of Kid Jensen show of 27th April. *The Bloods : Button Up (7") 021 Records OTO9 1981 '' KJ outro clip: "The Bloo ..."'' *Maximum Joy: Searching For A Feeling (KJ session) *Associates: Club Country 6:38 *Fall: Look, Know 8:57 *Bananarama : Really Sayin' Something (remix) 13:38 *Victor Romero Evans: Miss Attractive (7" ) Epic 2170 1982 *Maximum Joy: Up Yer Egos (KJ session) 18:55 also available on S011 *Maximum Joy: Silent Street (KJ session) 22.22 also available on S011 : Next section from Peel show *Oliver & The Black Spirits: Virimie Changermere(?) (LP - Shanje) 27 April 1982 *Comsat Angels: It's History (7") Polydor POSP 432 27 April 1982 *Fall: I'm Into C.B. 27 April 1982 '' Bit of JP outro'' *Misunderstood: My Mind (album - Before The Dream Faded) Cherry Red BRED 32 27 April 1982 *UB40: Love Is All Is All Right (session) 27 April 1982 *Cruella De Ville: Drunken Uncle John (7") Good Vibrations GOT 16 27 April 1982 *Ju Ju: Messages (session) 27 April 1982 *Angelic Upstarts: Wasted (Love By None) (LP - Still From The Heart) EMI ZONO 106 27 April 1982 *Betty Lavette: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (LP - Tell Me A Lie) Motown 27 April 1982 : Snippet of JP - no more than a grunt but definitely him! *Mob: No Doves Fly Here (7") Crass 321984/7 27 April 1982 (part only) *flip to File b *Ju Ju: Millionaire (session) 27 April 1982 *UB40: Prince Baldhead Meets Gymslip And The Schoolgirls At The Chemist (session) 27 April 1982 *Ju Ju: Doreen (session) 27 April 1982 : Next segment from KJ show 28 April 1982 dated from Belle Stars session that was broadcast on 28 April 1982 *The Wild Swans : Now You're Perfect (KJ Session) from Wikipedia: Dave Jensen session came in spring 1982, with the band penning and performing "Flowers of England", "The Iron Bed", and "Now You're Perfect". The group split very soon after this BBC Radio 1 session was broadcast. *Belle Stars: Turn Back the Clock (KJ Session 28 April) *Fun Boy Three: The Telephone Always Rings (extended version) (12") Chrysalis CHS 12 2609 *Placebo: Paying Homage (7") Aura AUS 131 *Belle Stars : The Reason (KJ Session 28 April) *Doors: Love Street *Otis Redding: A Change Is Gonna Come *Belle Stars : Sweet Memory (KJ Session 28 April) *The Wild Swans : The Iron Bed (KJ Session) *The Wild Swans : Flowers Of England (KJ Session) *Mari Wilson: I Can't Stop Myself From Loving You *Belle Stars : Burning (KJ Session 28 April) *Doors: Light My Fire *Adam Ant: Goody Two Shoes File ;Name *K198204sideA and K198204sideB ;Length *01:02:31 and 01:00:52 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. * ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Mixtape Category:Karl's Tapes Category:1982 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)